RWBY: Golden
by Gamers13
Summary: Rated T for Violence and Language... There is such thing as hope and light to all of us. Blake is in trouble with the White Fang, they are trying to find and kill her. Yang tells her straight out her feelings but Blake tells her to not feel for her like that, it doesn't matter to Yang if it will kill her to love her. She will be the light to Blake's heart, she will make it Golden.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Care

**Credit to Shadic1978 for giving me the plot ideas to start this story.**

**So you guys know…this story is its own, not a sequel to the one's I made so far….**

* * *

My lilac eyes fluttered open as I felt someone snuggling next to me. I turned myself around and realized that no one was there "That is seriously strange." I said quietly to myself. Wait, what if someone cut my hair?! I quickly ran into the bathroom and looked at the mirror to see if there were any missing strands of golden hair. "Oh thank god that didn't happen."

I washed my face and looked back up to see how I looked, and then I noticed someone behind me with black hair and a bow on her head "Something wrong Yang?" It was Blake.

I turned around and gave the faunus a reassuring smile "I'm alright Blake, I thought I heard something and thought first that someone had cut my hair." I replied. She chuckled at my explanation.

"You really care a lot about your hair Yang."

"Yep, I do." Something is nagging inside me, is it because of her argument with Weiss a month ago? "Blake, can I ask you something?"

Her expression remained calm, "What is it Yang?" the faunus asked.

* * *

For some reason, I was hesitant but I asked straight out, not modifying what I was going to say "I know it's a sore subject but how did you feel when Weiss said those insults about the faunus?"

Blake began to look depressed "Do you really want to know?" I nod slowly, I just got this sense of worry for Blake since Weiss said bad things about the faunus in her face…and I know she can't take them lightly. "Can we talk somewhere else…I don't want to talk about it if Weiss was around?"

"Sure where?"

"How about the roof?"

"That's good to me." I followed her as we walked upwards to the roof using the stairs. Blake slowly opened the exit door to the roof enough for her to peek, making sure no one was around, and then she opened it fully. She walked through and I closed the door before continuing on behind her. Then I saw Blake taking off her bow, showing her cat ears and she began to cry.

* * *

"I felt like my past just kept coming back to haunt me…I stopped using violence to bring fear to the humans and decided to use my skills to be a huntress but I never heard someone directly say bad things about us." It was worse than I thought it would be… I began to feel bad for asking her.

She sat on a bench and buried her face with her hands. I sat down on the opposite side and began to scoot closer to her "I'm sorry for asking you that was stupid of me to remind you of what happened."

Blake looked up at me and replied "You didn't know, its okay." I was next to her now so I wrapped my arms around her, "Yang?" she said softly to my ear.

"Yes Blake?" I asked, still in an embrace with the girl.

"Are you only doing this to pity me because you feel bad?" She asked.

I was shocked by what she asked, it wasn't because I pity her…to be honest, I love her even though she is a faunus. "No Blake…we're partners, I don't pity you at all, I care about you and I want to make sure that your alright. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She softly said my name "Yang."

I can't take it anymore; I told her straight out my true feelings of her "To be honest, I love you… I don't care if you're a faunus, your still Blake Belladonna. There is only one person with that name and that's you, ever since that day in the emerald forest when you killed that ursa from the back, when we became partners… I always wanted to be close to you."

Blake's eyes widened in horror and got out of my embrace "Please don't feel that way for me Yang." She pleaded

"Why Blake? That's how I truly feel for you."

"Just don't… please?!"

"Please just tell me-"

Before I can finish, she shouted "Because you'll end up dead with me!"

* * *

Dead?! I stuttered out the next few words "W-what Blake, d-dead?"

Blake slowly nodded "The White Fang's looking for me; I'm on their hit list."

Hearing her say that I'll end up dead if I continue to have feelings like that made me a bit shaken but after she said that the White Fang's looking for her, I didn't care about the dangers that will be ahead. "I don't care Blake if it will kill me…just as long as I get to be with you." It was true, it may seem a bit intense to know that I might be a target but right now, I just want to be here for Blake and stay like that for the rest of my life.

Blake looked at me with confusion "You don't care?"

My answer was final "I don't care at all." Then I kissed her.

* * *

**There's the prologue to my new story, I'm sorry if it's a not so great start but this is my first Bumblebee story so please just send me reviews to tell me how this went….**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Snowing

**Thank you guys for the support that was made when I released the first chapter, makes me know you guys want to see this story until its end….**

* * *

Blake's eyes widened by the contact made by my lips, then I slowly pulled away and gave the faunus my signature grin.

"No matter what Blake, I'll stick with you until the end." I said which made her begin to rain tears of joy.

Blake's cheeks began to glow red "I-I never h-had anyone feel for me this way Yang, but if I do let you love me and if you die, your death will break my heart and I don't ever want to feel that way again…not after what happened to my family." She replied.

"You know that I won't be able to understand what you went through but I lost my mother when I was only a kid. I can almost understand since my past was horrible."

Blake stares at me with worry "Did you tell Ruby?" she asked.

* * *

I shook my head "I didn't have to tell her…she was there with me when our mother passed away due to a sickness. It was horrifying to watch her slowly suffer." Tears began to fall out of my eyes now; it was just too painful to talk about. The morning snow began to fall lightly, I gasped when I felt the first dot of snow hit me…it was finally winter and it is seriously cold out here. I stopped crying and looked up "It's snowing." I said quietly enough for Blake to hear me.

Blake smiled and replied "Yeah, it is…do you want to go back down with the others?"

I suggested something else as she was putting her bow back on, "Want me to show you something Ruby and I used to do when it snows?"

"Sure Yang."

"Alright, follow me." We walked downstairs until we were outside at the courtyard in Beacon. "Watch me." I said, then dove straight into a huge pile of snow and began to make snow angels. "Look, I'm making snow angels!" I shouted to her joyfully and played in the snow. In my mind, I knew it worked since Blake was laughing too hard.

"I didn't think you still had that child's spirit in you Yang." She replied.

I took that as a compliment "Of course, I'm pretty much still a kid Blakey."

Blake tilts her head sideways in confusion "Blakey?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call you Blakey when we're not fighting Grimm or evil people as I call them." I explained and then began to chuckle.

The faunus lied down next to me and began to make snow angels too "Ok Yang, you can call me Blakey." She replied In agreement and pecked my cheeks which turned red at the contact. "I didn't get to do this when I was little." Blake said softly.

I stared at her and asked "Why?"

"Because people would mess with me and boys would beat me up…they would jump me when I barely even step foot outside at times. Of course, that was before I thought about using a bow, but the people that knew me as a faunus forgot who I was so nobody but Ruby, Weiss, and you know about it."

I can realize now what she meant by a terrible past, "Well at least you told us, it would've been worse if you said it later." Well, I think only Ruby and I wouldn't care…it was actually Weiss that worried me and I hope she never does say insults like that to Blake ever again. We had a moment of silence as we looked up at the sky that was white, the sun barely able to see due to the massive white clouds that covered the blue color of the sky.

* * *

Then I looked over to my right to see that Ruby was standing there with an open envelope on hand "Professor Ozpin gave us a mission." She said.

I sighed and stood up "What kind of mission is this?" I asked as if I was whining.

She looks at the envelope and tells us what it is "He says there are Beowolves and Ursa in the snowy forest, they are beginning to have amounts that go over a hundred in total and it is going to get out of hand if they don't get neutralized."

That sounds like fun "When do we start?" I asked confidently.

"Tonight, I think it's best for us to get some rest."

My eyes widened as Ruby started to act strategic "Oh, I'm so proud of you baby sis, now your learning how to strategize." I gave her my hug of love which made her suffocate due to it being tight.

"Sis, let go…I'm dying."

"Oh sorry." I set her down and the red-haired girl began to gasp for air. My eyes went back to Blake who was just standing and looking up at the snow still "We should get some sleep Blakey."

Blake began to blush "Don't call me that I front of your sister or anyone else." She said nervously.

I laughed but agreed "Ok, let's just get some sleep because we've been up since the morning." The faunus nod and we walked back to the team RWBY dorm together.

* * *

**_7 hours later…._**

The four of us stood back to back in an open, snowy field. The beowolves and some Ursa were surrounding us, there were at least fifty of them waiting for the signal to kill us. The alpha beowolf was nowhere in sight though which means it will take a while before we can make the beowolves retreat, the Ursa on the other hand, we will have to kill the ones we see until there is none of them left.

A howl was heard in the distance, away from us, then they began their attack. One thing they didn't know was that were unstoppable together, Ruby and Weiss used dust and bullets to obliterate their foes into pieces while Blake and I used melee and teamwork to take down more than a few Ursa and beowolves at once.

"There must be a lot of them!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't worry Ruby! We can take these guys!" I replied, I don't need my little sister to lose some confidence right now. After blasting an Ursa away using my Ember Celica's, my eyes widened to see the alpha beowolf to my right "The alpha's here!" I warned. It was a bit bigger and more ruthless looking than the normal beowolves. It's crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of me and Blake, we're it's next target.

"Blake! We're going to have to take down the alpha together, I got an idea!" I waited for the alpha to get closer, it's teeth were showing and they looked like it ate something before it found us. Once it was close enough, I shouted to her "Now!" and then she threw a part of Gambol Shroud to me, making a huge ribbon line and tripping the wolf into the ground. This is our chance, I ran as fast as I could to the recovering alpha, jumped onto its head, and blew up his head using one of my Ember Celica's.

* * *

The smaller beowolves began to retreat and later, the Ursa's began to shrink in size so they retreated, following the same trail as the other Grimm. We began to cheer as we knew then that we completed our mission with success, I looked at everyone else and they only had a few small cuts on their body, Blake and I had the fewest damages. I didn't cheer though because I felt like something wasn't right. A gust of wind flew through me which seemed abnormal, I turned around and immediately fell to the ground, my vision disorientated, confused on what just happened. Then I was lifted off the ground by a pair of hands and began to get carried off, out of everyone else cheering, Blake was the only one who noticed first before the others began to follow her.

"Let go of me!" I shouted to whoever was carrying me.

It was an intimidating voice of a man that replied "Shut up!" My weapon could've worked for a moment like this but I'm out of shells to shoot. I realized then that I was being kidnapped….

* * *

**Whoa, one hell of a plot twist. I wonder who could Yang's kidnapper be…meh, I already know. That's it for tonight, I'm thinking about making a short story for Stories from Team RWBY since I haven't made one since Thanksgiving so I'll just delay this story on Friday just for one day so I can make one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to leave a review.**

* * *

**Also, I have another favor to ask. It seems that I ran out of pictures and art I can use for my story cover so if anyone can, please PM me if you have art for this story you want to send.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

**Here is Chapter 3 everyone; this story might be longer than the stories made so far so there may be a bigger word count on these chapters….**

* * *

** Weiss **

Ruby and I followed Blake to help Yang, running through the snowy forest that had so many trees that we almost lost the faunus one time.

Ruby was calling out to her sister in horror "Yang!" I can understand why she is like this; Yang is her sister after all. It was easy for us to see Yang's kidnapper, he had a black trench coat but we still cannot see his facial features since we are running behind him. There is no way we will lose a teammate right now; I began to get along with the girls.

The trees began to have fewer amounts now, making it easier to not bump into them, then they opened up to a huge field. Ruby, Blake and I were closing in on Yang and the kidnapper but then we all noticed that he dropped a small, cylindrical object, before it hit the ground, I stopped Ruby by setting up glyphs to block her. It was too late to stop Blake but she was ahead of the object because as it hit the snow with a thump, a fire barrier blocked our path.

* * *

Ruby was furious at me "What are you doing, we were close to saving my sister?! She shouted. Whenever Ruby tried to jump over the fire, it rose so even if she can jump extremely high, it won't work.

When she looked like she was going to run through the flames, I pulled her back "I know you care about your sister but she wouldn't be happy to see you dead!" I shouted. Ruby looked at the endless fire barrier, her expression worried. I put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her "Don't worry, hopefully Blake will slow him down and we'll catch up by the time this fire clears out." Now we just hope this fire clears fast enough for us to have time to catch up.

* * *

**Blake **

Yang's kidnapper stopped after a while of running but not from exhaustion. He turned around and smirked "I thought you would remember me Blake." The man said. How does he know my name?

"I don't think I know you but how do you know me?" I asked, Gambol Shroud is in hand just in case he tries to attack.

"The White Fang, I pretty much helped you out while you were spending time with us." He replied.

"I don't know what your talking about, but let go of her or I have no choice but to forcefully get her." We stood there in silence, and then I actually took the time to look at him, a white mask that covered the upper part of his face and a black trench coat. My eyes widened and his grin widened "Adam?" It can't be him, he wouldn't do such a thing…well I guess that makes sense since I did abandon him on that train.

"You remembered, that's great…now I'll be taking this girl since you-"

I shouted and threatened him "You take her, I will hurt you Adam, I don't care about what we did in the past anymore…I'm going to be a huntress and not some faunus that will kill people for equality!"

* * *

Adam gently laid Yang down on the snow, the blonde was unconscious now. He turned around and replied "I guess I have no choice but to kill you." (AN: I forgot how Adam fights and while I was making this, I was acting lazy and I did not want to look it up) He pulled out his sword from it's sheathe and pointed the tip of the blade at me.

"We don't have to do this Adam!" I pleaded.

Adam sighed "I guess it's too late now." He dashed towards me, I barely reacted and our swords clashed. I combat rolled away from him but he was already recovered and he slashed my arm, a bit of the blade piercing through my skin. I groaned a bit at the pain, my blood gushes out and runs through the rest of my arm until it falls as a droplet onto the white snow.

A tear fell from my eye "Please don't do this Adam!"

"FIGHT BLAKE!"

I had no choice but to fight him no matter what. I used Gambol Shroud and tried to slash him but he was just too fast, after a while, parts of my clothing were torn from slashes, lacerations and blood were marked everywhere on my body. My will kept me going, I didn't want to back down, I am not backing down and letting him take Yang away. I did one last dash towards him, readying Gambol Shroud but Adam just simply kicked me and made one last slash.

* * *

"Next time, it will be both of you on the ground, bloody." He said, I tried to get up but I was too weak, I was bleeding too much. The snow becomes stained with red…my blood. My vision becomes blurry but I saw Adam pick up Yang, and walk away until he was no longer in my sight.

Ruby and Weiss finally made it, the fire barrier must have taken a while for them before they could catch up but they got here too late. "Blake, are you ok!?" Ruby asked in horror.

* * *

Tears kept pouring out of my eyes "Yang's gone." I said quietly in a depressed voice. "It's all my fault Ruby…he took her away from me and you…I'm…so…sorry." My eyelids closed slowly, Weiss shakes me to keep me awake but it isn't working. I passed out due to the blood loss but I didn't want to be placed in my dreams again, the only thing I thought about now was Yang and what will happen to her because of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Defenseless

**Hey everyone, I know this is a bumblebee story but there will be some White Rose in it too….**

**Ruby**

Blake's blood stains my hands as Weiss and I rushed towards the infirmary, Yang is gone but we have to take care of one of our teammates right now.

I can hear the breaths of the faunus get shallower and shallower as we got closer "Were almost there Blake, just hang on!" I pleaded. Blake's blood began to stain my clothing; the blood runs through my skin, making me scared that she will die before we make it to the infirmary back at Beacon.

Blake woke up and began to whimper at the pain that she had been given, I heard her say something quietly and weakly "It's all my fault that she's gone…she loved me and I lost her. I'm so sorry Yang." The faunus noticed me staring at her "I understand if you won't forgive me Ruby, I caused us this trouble…I made her get kidnapped because of…my past." She coughed a bit of blood but I brushed it off with my finger.

* * *

Weiss and I barged into the infirmary, the doctors and nurses immediately prepared for surgery. Before they put her on the stretcher, I said to her softly "I forgive you Blake, let's just try to get Yang back okay?" Blake slowly formed a smile on her face, and then she was carried off into the O.R.

Weiss put a hand on my shoulder and asked me "Did you forgive her?" I slowly nod, I don't want to talk right now, even if I did forgive her, I still know that I lost my sister because of her. "We're going to get your sister back Ruby, I promise."

I hugged her tight and tears came out "I just can't live without her Weiss; I want her to back already." I said quietly while sobbing.

She hooked her arm around my shoulder "I know Ruby, but let's just hope we can find her in time…I promise we'll find her, for you." She began to caress my red hair with her other hand and then she softly pecked her on the cheek with my lips. "Even if she's not here, I'll be here for you."

* * *

I began to calm down "I didn't know you were like a mother Weiss."

"Well, I don't want to see you sad or in pain…I want to see you as your normal, energetic self, even if it annoys me." She replied. A smile began to form on my face; I got to see a whole different Weiss today. "It's been rough for you, why don't you get some rest."

I was about to object but I realized that I am tired "Ok, can you sleep with me; I just don't want to be alone without Yang?" She nod in agreement, we walked back to our team dorm, changed into our pajamas and other sleepwear, then I collapsed onto the ice princess's bed instead of climbing onto mine. I gave her some space since it was her bed and said to her "Goodnight Weiss."

She looked up to me, smiled and replied "Goodnight Ruby." Before I fell asleep, I felt someone wrapping their arms around me, it was Weiss but I didn't say anything, I just want someone to be there for me right now. Now, I have to hope that my big sister will be alright.

* * *

**Yang **

I felt myself being dragged on the cold floor; my eyes didn't open because I didn't want to know what was happening. I tried to move my arms but they were tied up by something that felt like rope but it was tied onto my wrists tight, my legs were also the same.

Whoever was dragging me spoke "I see that your awake." It sounded like a man.

I opened my eyes to see that I was on a bloody floor but it wasn't my blood, it was someone else's as if they killed people here. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just a place where you can be put to rest in my own way." He replied. What he said struck me with fear, this man is scaring me and I want to get out of here now. The place reeked with blood, my Ember Celica's were gone but I didn't have much use for them if I didn't have any ammo for it.

"Just let me go." I pleaded.

"Now why would I do that girl, I kidnapped you for a reason." Now I noticed who my captor looked like, a man in a black trench coat, he also had a mask that covered the upper part of his face. Just looking at him intimidated me, what is he going to use me for, fear, revenge, I don't even know. The man untied the ropes on my arms and legs and then he propped me against the wall, a few feet off the ground and chained the places where the rope was. Even if I was a foot or two off the ground, he was still the same height. The man walks behind a tripod that had a camera and began to…film me?

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked in fear.

He replied as if it were just a game to him "Were just going to have a little talk." I heard a click which meant that he began to record me, then he walked towards me with a blade and put it just a few inches from my left arm "What is your name?" He asked loudly.

"Why are you asking me this?"

He began to dig the blade into my arm and move it down slowly, making me scream in pain "Name, NOW!"

"Y-Yang Xiao Long!"

The fearful man took the blade out of my arm which began to bleed now "See, that wasn't so hard." He sheathed his blade and asked another question "Do you know a person named Blake Belladonna?"

How did he know Blake? I lied "No, no I don't!"

He slapped my left cheek hard "Don't you lie to me! I know everything about you and her!"

"Yes! Yes I do!" I began to sob, no one has ever slapped me like that and I never wanted someone to do it. He takes out a small pocket knife and slowly slides it smoothly against the skin of my chest but it doesn't go through it.

"Now, you must have a sibling don't you?"

This man is threatening Blake for some reason, but why? "Yes…a little sister."

"What's her name?"

He knew everything about me so I can't lie "Ruby Rose." I replied.

"Now wouldn't it be bad for her to get hurt or see you dead?"

My sadness became anger "I swear to god, you touch her I will KILL YOU!" The knife goes straight into my chest, stabbing me and making me scream once more non-verbally in pain. The man didn't stop there, he made big lacerations on my other arm and legs, I was a bleeding blonde now.

* * *

He went closer to the camera and began to talk "Blake Belladonna, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, meet me at the snowy forest exactly two days from now." Then he clicked a button and I knew that he ended the filming, "Take her back to her cell…let's just keep her alive for now, treat her wounds, I'll talk with her tomorrow." He said to two guards. They unchained me and dragged me, with my feet sliding against the ground and threw me into my cell where a group of doctors were waiting at. Then I went unconscious, Blake will see what happened to me and I know she will not take it lightly. I just want to go home, I don't want to die here….


	5. Chapter 5: Something Unbearable

**Blake**

**_7 Hours after the film was recorded…._**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and all I can think about is Yang. I slowly sat up and sighed "I hope your ok Yang." I said softly. The door to my room opened which caught my attention and two familiar people walked in, it was Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me, putting me and her in an embrace "Thank god your ok Blake, we were thinking we lost you." She said with relief.

"I'm alright Ruby; it's just that I want to know if you guys heard from Yang?"

Weiss and Ruby exchanged looks and then turned back to face me "We still haven't heard from her, it's only been a day, let's just calm down, she can take care of herself." Weiss replied.

* * *

This made me a bit tense "Do you even think she can take care of herself after what happened to her? She might be scared for god's sake and I'm not there for her right now, so don't tell me to calm down Weiss!" I shouted with a bit of angst.

The white-haired girl didn't get angry like she would but kept calm "Blake, Ruby and I know your worried about her but let's just wait for another day, we don't know if she-"

I interrupted her before she can finish "Do you know why I was scared of losing her to that man?! It's because I know him and he makes sure his prisoners don't escape at all, Yang is going to die slowly and painfully unless I can find her and rescue her before it happens."

Ruby was shocked by my explanation and asked "You know what will happen to my sister?" I slowly nod, they both know already that I was part of the White Fang before but this new set of information I gave is not helping. "I don't know what you did in the White Fang Blake but if you know what will happen to Yang, then I don't know what to say but just that I'm scared now that she's going to die in a painful way." She said.

As for a matter of fact, I did make it worse for Ruby…way to go Blake. Weiss began to comfort her "I'm sorry Ruby if I made you feel worse." I said then turned away from both of them.

"It's ok Blake, at least your honest with us."

* * *

The door opened once more, I turned to see that Professor Ozpin was standing there with his tablet. "Ahem, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

I shook my head and replied "No Professor Ozpin, you may come in."

He takes a few second swig of his coffee and walked towards us, "I believe you may want to see this." He said and put down the tablet softly on my blanket.

* * *

I didn't pick up the tablet but set it down in a position where Ruby, Weiss and I can see it. My finger tapped the play button and I wished I never did after doing it. The video began with Yang on a wall with chains on her arms, not touching the ground, and then I saw a familiar face which made me clench my fists as I saw him. It was Adam that was the person that made me clench them. He walked up towards Yang and began to ask her questions…I knew that Yang would lie but after his plunged into her arm and her blood came out, I couldn't stand watching it. Adam was enjoying it by the looks of it, during the video, I found out that he knows everything about us…he even knew that Yang's sibling was Ruby. I looked at Ruby who was sobbing because of the pain that was inflicted onto her older sister and hearing him say that if she had a younger sibling made her freeze in fear.

"H-he knows about m-me?" She stuttered. I began to feel bad for making them watch this with me but I mostly felt horrible for Ruby.

After a few minutes of torturing Yang, Adam walks back to the camera and said in a threatening tone "Blake Belladonna, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, meet me at the snowy forest exactly two days from now." Then the video ended. I began to tremble in fear at what I just saw but I was not the only one that had a huge impact, I looked up and saw Ruby leaning against a wall, she slid down slowly to the ground and uncontrollable sobs came from her afterwards. Weiss walked slowly to Ruby and did the same as her but she comforted her. For me, there was no one here to comfort me…I just want to be back in Yang's arms…she would know what to say.

* * *

"When was this t-taken?" I asked, stuttering at the last word.

Ozpin was not affected by the video at all since his face remained calm "This was recorded last night Ms. Belladonna." He replied.

"Then I have two more days then…two more days to decide whether or not I should give myself up." I said softly.

He pulled out a letter and gave it to me "This also came along as an attachment from the video; I printed out a copy since it was addressed to you."

I unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Belladonna_

_ If you are reading this letter, then you must have seen what has happened to your beloved Yang. Just as I said, when this message is delivered to you, you will have two more days left until the day you must decide whether to give yourself up or not. During those days, a video will be sent to Headmaster Ozpin and then be given to you; if you do not come to the snowy forest on the day…then I will execute the girl you love ever so dearly…. _

_ See you later, Adam_

* * *

My eyes widened at the last few words, Yang will be executed because of me. I unfolded the paper and froze in shock…I have to turn myself in…for Yang….

* * *

**So yeah, that's the chapter, I know it's going slow but I want to make this story detailed and something to be remembered to you guys but if you guys want, I will try to make it a bit faster. As always, please leave a review and I'll see you all later….**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Will Be Okay

**Blake **

Ruby, Weiss and I walked out of the infirmary in silence. After watching what we had to see and then the letter…it was taken a toll for Ruby and I. He's going to kill Yang if I don't show up for whatever he's going to do in the snowy forest. I meant Adam, just thinking about him gave me fear now, he knows I'm hesitant to fight him and he's stronger than me…there is no way I can defeat him after what had happened on my last encounter with him. Thinking about this made me feel hopeless, scared, I felt like I am nothing, I can't even do anything to make sure that Yang and I come back together.

"Why is this even happening to us?" I asked myself aloud, breaking the silence. The two didn't reply to what I just asked which I'm alright with because I don't really want to hear their opinions right now. The afternoon snow falls down slowly, a blizzard about to come in but it wouldn't be one that will have to make us stay in our dorms which made me relieved.

* * *

We opened the door to our dorm and sat on our beds, one bed unoccupied which saddened me. "What am I going to do without you sis?" Ruby murmured quietly. Weiss and I had depressed looks on our faces, there would be a certain blonde that would cheer us all up with her fiery spirit but she was not here. I thought again that Yang must be in captivity, scared, alone, and that she wants to come home to us but she can't and I know she can't be able to escape. Even though it was the afternoon, I just wanted some sleep.

My eyes began to close slowly, and then I fell into a deep slumber. My eyes quickly fluttered open by a scream from Ruby that was still in her sleep. "NO YANG! DON'T GO!" she shouted. I sprang out of my bed and jumped up to her bed quietly but she was already awake and crying.

I tried to comfort the red-haired girl the best I can "Shh, it's ok Ruby, were all here for you."

Ruby kept crying, looking like she won't stop for a while "I want my sister to be here…I'm nothing without her." She admitted.

Even if it was Yang's job to make sure she is comforted, I made sure that everything will be alright to her "Your not nothing Ruby, even if your sister is not here for you right now. You still have us, we will become together again, I know for sure."

"Do you really know that Blake?" she asked in a depressed voice that sounded like she was beginning to doubt me.

"I'm positive; I'll do everything I can to make sure she comes home…I made a promise to her." I reassured her. That promise I made with Yang is something that will never be broken, it wasn't the one about her getting killed because of me, it was something that we made when we sealed our faiths before this.

* * *

**_Flashback…._**

I looked out the big window that was in our dorm towards the stars, the wind pushing my hair softly as I gazed up at the eternal dark blue color of the night sky.

I heard Yang walk up to me from behind and greeted me "Hey Blakey!"

"Hey Yang!" I greeted back in a cheery voice, happy to see her.

"You look down, is about the mission?" she asked, curious at my sadness.

I sighed and replied "Yes, I just got this feeling that something doesn't feel right. Can you promise me something Yang?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Since you don't care about the White Fang trying to kill me…after I resolve my issue with some things from them…" My cheeks began to glow red since what I'm about to say may sound like a stupid question "Even though we just barely became something more…please stay at my side and be there for me when I need you most?" I asked.

Yang smiled "Of course I promise; I don't want to see you stressed or sad anymore…I want you to be happy Blakey." We pulled each other into an inseparable embrace; I don't want her to leave me….

* * *

**_The present…._**

It was as if she promised me that yesterday…oh wait; it actually was yesterday when she did that. Here I am now, comforting a Ruby that has a sister who is probably scared for her life.

I began to act motherly to Ruby "Shh, just go back to sleep…everything will be alright. Everything will go back to normal soon."

She lifted up her pinky slowly and asked me "Promise?"

I like it whenever Ruby is like a child; I wrapped my pinky around hers and replied "Promise."

She lied back down on her bed but she couldn't sleep from the looks of it "Can you sing to me Blake?" Ruby asked.

I haven't sang in a while "I-I don't know if I can, it's been a while since I did sing to someone." I said. After thinking about a song I can sing, I replied "I'll try Ruby."

I cleared my throat and began to sing, even though Weiss could hear me.

* * *

_Short steps, deep breath_

_Everything is alright _

_Chin up, I can't _

_Step into the spotlight _

_She said, "I'm sad," _

_Somehow without any words _

_I just stood there _

_Searching for an answer _

_When this world is no more _

_The moon is all we'll see _

_I'll ask you to fly away with me _

_Until the stars all fall down _

_They empty from the sky _

_But I don't mind _

_If you're with me, then everything's alright _

**_AN: I wished I used this song for this story but hey, it can't hurt to use an emotional song again even though you made it for another story chapter, back to the story. _**

* * *

When I finished singing, Ruby was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Ruby." I said softly and kissed her forehead.

I didn't notice but Weiss was awake as I began to walk back to my bed "Thank you for taking care of Ruby for her…she would be happy."

* * *

Noticing how much she cares for Ruby, I walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder "You should take care of her for now Weiss; I know how much you care for her. Just tell her how you feel, she'll understand."

She seemed hesitant at the suggestion "I don't know if she'll hate me after I tell her."

"Don't worry, you don't know that. If you love her, tell her."

I walked back and lied down on my bed "Blake?" Weiss called out quietly.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Thank you. It was wrong of me to insult your kind that day."

I knew what she was talking about "It's ok Weiss; just remember that there are some faunus that are friendly and nice."

"Like you?" she asked.

I smiled "Like me…goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Blake." I began to feel heavy, my eyes closed slowly once again, then I fell asleep…knowing that it everything will be alright.

* * *

**This is the earliest I ever released a chapter on a school day, thank you guys for letting me type up this story. It's been a pleasure so far to do such a bumblebee story….** ****


	7. Chapter 7: Tonight

**Yang**

I woke up with a jolt due to a nightmare and shouted "BLAKE!" My eyes scanned the room, for some reason I was thinking that I would be back in the team RWBY dorm but I was wrong. I was curled up on the bed, my eyes bloodshot, maybe because of the crying. The cell that I was in was depressing, there was barely any light coming from a small window and everything here was dull.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself quietly and got up. The wounds that the man inflicted were gone; I guess he wants to make sure that I don't die so he can torture me more. Where am I? Why am I even here? I know it must be because of Blake but I need a better reason than that.

* * *

There was a mirror on the other end of the room so I walked towards it and became horrified at who was the person on the mirror. My clothes were ripped in many places, dried up blood marked my chest, arms and legs, staining my skin. I'm surprised that my hair was left untouched, but I don't think I should start caring about that right now. I looked horrible, this isn't me…this is just a scared blonde who was kidnapped and taken away from her loved ones. "Why did this have to happen?" I asked softly, then I tried every possible way to escape but the bars of the cell won't budge and there was nowhere I can crawl through. I was basically, trapped.

I leaned my back on the brick wall and slowly slid to the ground, burying my face into my knees. "This is it…this will be the end of me." I admitted. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer but I didn't dare to look up.

* * *

The door to my cell opened and whoever was there walked in "Get up." It was the voice of him…my captor. I didn't move, I'm not going to get chained up again. "Get up!" He said furiously.

"Why should I?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

This set off the bomb "Get up Yang!" he kicked me forcefully, making me groan but that didn't make me get up. After a lot of kicking, he gave up, I laid there…my eyes halfway open and my breathing became loud as I quietly whimpered at the pain. "If your not going to move, then we'll just do it here."

My head slowly turned so I can face him and I said straight out "Go to hell."

He shrugged at my response and said to a group of thugs that were watching "She's all yours now."

My captor walked out, my eyes looked at the group of thugs and then the outside of my cell, there was a camera there but it was actually broadcasting live…they were going to beat me down and my friends will be watching.

* * *

**Ruby**

My eyes opened as the sound of our door barged open. Someone began to shake me, it was Weiss "Professor Ozpin wants us now!" she shouted; now I was fully awake.

I was confused "Why?" I asked.

Only one word came out of her mouth to respond to that question "Yang."

"Let's go." I said and immediately ran out of the dorm room and began to run as fast as I can towards the direction of Ozpin's office. I barged into his office, as always he was sitting behind his desk "Tell me Yang's alright Professor Ozpin!" I pleaded but he shook his head and handed his tablet to me.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Rose, this is being broadcasted right now." He replied, I grabbed the tablet and watched what was happening to my sister.

* * *

Yang laid on the floor of what seems to be her cell but she was surrounded by thugs. The next thing put me on edge as my older sister closed her eyes and they began to kick, stomp and punch her. I can hear her whimpering and groaning at the hits that were dealt to her, the thugs chuckled as they enjoyed beating her.

My eyes widened in horror and I began to scream at the screen "NO, LEAVE HER ALONE!" but I knew they won't be able to hear me. The camera zoomed in close enough to see the upper part of Yang as she slowly opened her eyes and reached out to the camera as if she wanted someone to take her away from the nightmare. I placed my hand on the screen of the tablet to reach out to her but I can't and so did another person that was next to me, it was Blake.

"Yang doesn't deserve that pain." She said softly as the screen faded to black. The events I saw before me were too much, I began to tremble and so did the faunus. I can't stand just waiting for the meeting; I want to get my sister right now. Blake became furious and said straight out "We're going to get her out…tonight."

"But how do you know where she is?! Yang could be anywhere!" I reminded.

* * *

She turned around and replied soft enough for only me to hear "I know that place; it's an abandoned prison just outside the city of Vale. It's currently being used for prisoners of the White Fang."

This made me raise an eyebrow "I know you were part of the White Fang but how did you know that?" I asked but quietly enough so Professor Ozpin won't hear.

"I went there a few times myself but not for torturing people, it was only for occasional visits with Adam, Yang's captor."

"Oh…so is it just going to be us three or are we going to need more people?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head "It will only be the three of us, we don't need a lot of people or that will make it harder for us to rescue her, we need to do this silently." Weiss was now listening to Blake's plan.

"Can we talk about this in our dorm please?" Weiss suggested, I barely realized that we were still in Ozpin's office.

Blake nodded in agreement "Yes, let's go." The three of us walked out and returned to our dorm as Blake explained her plan of rescuing my sister. I do not want to screw up, I have to do this, for Yang and Blake…I know how much they care for each other as she and Blake does to me and Weiss. There will be no such thing as messing up tonight or it might kill all of us….

* * *

**There it was guys, Chapter 7 for everyone to read. Chapter 8 might come out tonight also so keep your eyes peeled for that...**


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration

**Here it, just as I promised….**

* * *

**Blake **

Ruby, Weiss and I knelt down on a hill just outside an abandoned prison. I scouted the place using binoculars but something was different than how it was before, instead of faunus patrolling the night shift, it was just humans doing them. There were also still no cameras which will make it easier for us to go in and out of the place.

"Ok, I can change my plan up a bit, here, take these." I had a bag next to me since the equipment that was going to be used is in there and pulled out suppressed pistols.

Ruby and Weiss were shocked at my choice of stealth "Doesn't that mean were killing your kind Blake?" Weiss asked in a worried voice.

* * *

I shook my head and replied "It's different than how I remembered, it's just human thugs were dealing with." Weiss mouthed an 'oh' and took the gun but she still seemed nervous. "You never used a gun before?" I asked.

Her cheeks became red in embarrassment "No, not really since I thought I would do something stealth-like." She admitted.

"It's ok Weiss, it's simple, make sure you focus before you take the shot so you can get an accurate aim at the enemy." She nod and aimed through the sights to get her bearings but did not shoot.

I turned towards Ruby who was seriously inspecting the weapon "Oh my god Blake, where did you get this!" She whispered in excitement.

"Um, why?" I asked, confused on why the red-haired girl needed to know.

"This is an M9 with a suppressor on it, oh; you even put a ghost ring that replaces the iron sights which makes it even more accurate." **AN:** **I may have been playing Battlefield 4 during the day before making this chapter….**

I know that she likes weapons a lot but she still creeps me out despite knowing that "Ok…let's just go."

"Can I ask you something Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Do we really have to use these pistols…we can just use our personal weapons?"

"Ruby, if you use Crescent Rose, then your going to practically alert everyone in the prison which will kill us since there may be more enemies, enough to outnumber us." I replied. When I mean by enough to outnumber us, I mean there has to be at least fifteen to twenty people trying to kill us all at once.

Ruby understood what I meant "Oh, now I see why we're going to use these."

"Let's go before the sun comes up, we only have a few hours."

"Blake, we have 8 hours until the morning, just calm down." Weiss said, correcting me.

"*sigh* fine, let's just take the time we need to save Yang."

* * *

We walked as silently and fast as we could and took cover behind some barrels since there were three thugs a few feet away in front of us. "Alright, Ruby, you take the guy in the middle, Weiss will take the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left." I said in a whisper. I counted down using my fingers three…two…one, then we shot the enemy I assigned ourselves to which ended in success.

Ruby complimented Weiss "For a first time, you know how to shoot Weiss." Then she pecked her on the cheek. Weiss thanked her and then we kept going, entering the prison which is dark enough for us not to be seen as easily.

The lobby was still the same as years before, there barely was any light and the seats were old but not damaged. The place seemed to almost look perfect. "Alright, since there is no faunus patrols, this will make things faster, were going to split up."

They both looked at me in surprise "We're splitting up?" Weiss asked.

"Hold on, not done yet, there are two sections of this prison so you two will look in the right section where the mess hall is at while I check the left side where the warden's office is at."

Ruby was about to object but she discarded what she was going to say with a shake of her head "Alright, Weiss and I will go there then. You be careful ok?"

I nod "I'll try to be careful, oh yeah, here you guys go if you need to talk to me." I pulled out two one-ear headsets and gave it to them. "Just make sure you lower the volume enough for you guys to hear since it can be a bit loud." I warned.

* * *

They nod and walked out of the lounge silently, it's just me in the lounge now. What's strange is that even though I can see clearly in the dark, I still felt like it was dark. I reassured myself _Ok Blake, your alone but that doesn't mean it will make you weak, just go to the left section and check the cells for Yang. _I breathed in deeply and let out the air slowly, and then I walked out of the lounge and turned left. As I walked silently and cautiously through the quiet prison, I held my gun in front of me with two hands just in case I needed a quick-witted shot. When I thought there was no thugs around, I called out quietly to Yang "Yang, where are you?" I checked the cells that I passed by but there would be no one in there which made me think that the blonde might be the only prisoner here.

After repeatedly calling out to her, I got a response "Blake?" The voice belonged to her but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was.

"Yang, just quietly respond so I can find you."

"Ok." The voice came from above me so I silently went up the steps to the second floor of the prison complex, "I'm here." I found her in her cell, bruised and bloody.

* * *

"Oh god, what happened to you?" I asked silently in horror.

"Don't worry, it's just a bruise, nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to get you out of here, hold on." I picked her up and communicated with Weiss and Ruby while doing that "Ruby, Weiss, I found her…meet me at the lounge."

Ruby responded "Ok, we'll meet you th- oh crap."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There is patrols coming our way and they are at the exit of the section, were trapped here until they leave or until we take them out."

I became worried "Ok, just hide unless you think you can take them out." I heard an ok from them and I asked Yang "Can you stand?"

She stood on her feet but limped "I can walk still." She replied.

"Ok…" I handed her another pistol "Stay behind me and if you need support, lean on the walls."

"Ok." We walked as fast and silently as we could to help our troubled friends.

* * *

**Ok, I think I may have time for another chapter so it may come out tonight or in the morning….**


	9. Chapter 9: Injured

**3****rd**** Chapter in a row tonight…that is seriously a fucking record everyone. There is a similarity in a part of this chapter to a scene in the Last of Us…can you guys notice it? If you do, then leave a review of where you think it is….**

* * *

** Blake**

Before we went to help Ruby and Weiss, I decided that I take point while Yang brought up the rear; we were still upstairs and using the corridors there since it would be a good idea to not go the same path I went, plus I knew a short cut to the right section of the prison.

"How's Ruby?" Yang asked along the way.

I hesitated on answering since it's been hard for Ruby but I told her the truth "She deeply misses you Yang, she kept having nightmares and doubted herself too much, she wasn't the Ruby Weiss and I knew when you were gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that." She replied.

"It's ok, at least your safe, that's all that matters to me right now." I heard footsteps so I signaled Yang to stop and I walked ahead, the silent hallway of the second floor was never good, it was too quiet to some, including me. I was coming up on an intersection, I turned right with my gun pointed but there was no one there until I turned around and got shoved by someone, it was a thug.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" He asked in angst. It was probably a bad idea to have Yang stop at a far distance since I don't think she can hear what just happened.

He grabbed my neck and made me lean on the side of the railing but the railing was starting to become loose. "Get…off of me." I said quietly and weakly since he was choking me. The railing became too loose and falls, then we both fall.

It wasn't a deep drop but it was painful as I hit the ground with my back, maybe it was a bit too painful for a fall like that. I looked to my right to see that the thug who was going to kill me had a pole through his head which made me feel a bit sick. Then I looked in front of me on my chest and I had a small metal pole that went through the right side of it. I groaned in pain silently, it was too painful as the blood oozes out of my body, staining the cement floor.

* * *

Ruby came on the communications channel and confirmed her status "We took out the patrols but we heard a loud noise, was that you?" she asked.

I replied in a voice that began to weaken "Yep…it's me…alright. Go to where you heard it…I need some…help."

I heard Ruby talk to Weiss in the back round "Blake might be injured, we gotta go." Then they became silent.

I heard Yang gasp in horror, she was still upstairs and looking at what just happened. "Hold on, let me come down." She said and disappeared in the blink of an eye. After a while, I heard footsteps from my right and I knew that it was Yang, "Oh my god just looking at this closer is worse. What do I do Blake?" she asked in shock, not knowing what to do.

* * *

There was footsteps coming from the left which were getting louder but it wasn't Ruby's since they would be heard from the right "Move." I said weakly.

"What?"

I pushed her aside with my hand while repeating what I said before without moving my chest and aimed my gun at two thugs that were running towards us. Without even taking time to shoot them, I shot both of them instantly and they fell to the ground with a thump. Yang was surprised at what just happened. Then Ruby and Weiss showed up with blood on them, whatever happened to them, I'll just ask them later about it.

"What happened to you?!" Ruby asked in horror, the same as Yang.

"Long story, pull me out of this." I replied, just wanting to get out of this pole.

"But your going to bleed out Blake." Weiss said.

I looked at her and shouted without caring "Just pull me out!" Ruby and Weiss pulled me out while I silently screamed in pain.

I got up with a bit of help but it was surprising that I can walk still. "Are you sure your ok?" Yang asked, making sure that I was going to be alright.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here since we're all here now." I replied as I placed my hand over the hole in my chest to stop the bleeding but I know it won't help as much.

* * *

The four of us walked out of the prison, reunited as team RWBY and it will stay that way. As we were going down the stairs, I felt light-headed and stumbled, making me fall and roll down the stairs, leaving a blood trail behind me. Yang rushed, not caring about her injuries towards me and knelt down right beside me.

"Blake, can you hear me?" Yang asked, making sure that I was still conscious.  
I replied in a very weak voice "I…can hear…you Yang."

She shouted to the others since there was no one outside "Help us!"

Ruby and Weiss caught up and stood behind her. "Yang, I'm going to pass out soon but…we can't go back…to Beacon anymore…not until…we can get away from the White Fang and your…captor Adam."

Yang asked "So where do we all go now, are we going to have to live somewhere else now?"

I shook my head "There's a safehouse…not far from here…no one but me…knows about it…."

"Where is it Blake?" Ruby asked.

I coughed out a bit of blood and then continued "Go to the…snowy forest…where the field was, the one that we were…fighting the beowolves and *cough* Ursa's…take a right and you should find a fairly new house there."

* * *

**Yang **

Blake closed her eyes slowly and I knew then that she was passing out from the loss of blood. I looked around quickly and noticed a car sitting on the road with the lights on…it was abandoned.

"Ruby, carry Blake and take her to the car that's over there." I demanded and pointed at the car. She nod and picked her up, Blake's hair was messy and had parts of her hair stained with red, making her hair almost the same color as my little sister's red hair. The steering wheel had keys already on the ignition which is just luck but the door was locked. I slammed my elbow against the window, breaking the glass and unlocked all the cars. After wiping the glass off the driver's seat, I sat down while Weiss sat shotgun and Ruby was at the back with Blake.

The doors of the prison burst open and thugs came running out with guns in hand. "Get us out of here Yang!" Ruby shouted and I slammed my foot onto the accelerator. The car did a burnout and then took off. Our lives at Beacon will have to be put on hold until we can end this problem that were all now involved in. Hopefully it does not take long and I hope none of us gets killed either…I want all of us to make it out of this and return to our normal lives as a team.

* * *

**That's the chapter for tonight, thanks for whoever stayed up to read this story. I don't know if I will do something like this again and maybe this week I will not be able to make chapters since I have semester exams coming up….**

**If you are confused about what happened to Ruby and Weiss, don't worry, your questions will be answered in the next chapter….**


	10. Chapter 10: A Reunion

**Yang **

**_A week later, somewhere in the snowy forest…._**

* * *

****I didn't think that she would end up asleep for days…I don't even know if she's in a coma. A whimpering Blake was asleep on a bed while I sat beside her with worry and sadness. Even if the faunus I loved was asleep, I talked to her "Hey Blake, Ruby and Weiss are still trying to get food and medicine since there was none here…I just hope your ok." As always, no response came out of her but I didn't mind.

Her wound was out in the open, I was already thinking that it got infected already which we can't afford to have. Maybe I was starting to mind, her peaceful face that became saddened at times and even rained tears made me depressed. There was nothing I can do, I laid my hand on her forehead and I realized that she has a fever. Everything is just crashing and burning on top of me. My eyes uncontrollably let tears out, "Why am I just sitting here with you…you could be dying and I won't even know it. Damn it Blake, it's all my fault! The pain started all because of me…I just had to get kidnapped and tortured, you guys must have seen it too."

I lied down on the bed next to her and buried my face into the side of her chest that was unscathed, then I felt an arm wrap around me "It's…ok Yang." My trembling stopped for a second and I realized that it was Blake that forgave me.

* * *

"YOUR ALIVE!" I shouted and wrapped myself onto her.

"Yes…I am…I felt so cold…and scared without…you." She breathed heavily and paused at times as she talked.

Her eyes were barely open, she looked sleepy and in pain "Is this our future…is this our new lives?" I asked.

She nod "I'm afraid yes…I don't know how long we'll be here but we can't go back to Beacon if their looking for us. I'm sorry."

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you Blakey." It was true, no matter what; I want to be here with Blake until the end of our days. "We found the safe house you were talking about before you passed out." I said.

"So I've noticed." She replied and smiled.

My eyes gazed out the window and then I noticed something strange, there was a person in a white cloak, standing in front of the house. "I'll be right back Blake." I said, and then I ran down the stairs and out the front door to the front. It was a female no doubt and she looked like Ruby but slightly older "Who are you?" I asked, trying to find out how she had found us. No response, she just stood there "Look, we don't want any trouble so just turn around and walk away." It was as if she was deaf but then I noticed who the person was "Mother?"

* * *

It was not even possible; I heard that she died in battle a long time ago. My mother pulled down her hood, showing her facial features, her dyed white hair slowly flew upwards as the breeze pushed it slowly, her silver eyes stared intently at me and that same smile I knew as a kid were there. "It's been a while Yang." She said…I was too shocked that a moment of silence passed by.

"How are you even alive…I thought you died in battle years ago?" I asked in horror.

My mother walked closer to me and replied "Don't believe everything you hear." My body was frozen, I didn't hug her but she put me into a hug anyways…I was speechless for the moment. "I missed you and Ruby so much."

The only thing that came into mind was how she knew we were here "How did you know we were here mother?" I asked curiously.

She looked nervous but answered my question "You see um…this is my home. Even though we already had a home, my mother gave me this house and when everyone thought I died, I went into hiding and lived here. Since you know Blake, I let her stay here whenever she is hiding from the White Fang. It was a year since her last stay and now she's here with you and Ruby."

I decided not to snap since she was alive all this time but I was upset "At least you're here, Blake's injured but there isn't any medicine at all…please help us."

My mother put on a serious face and replied "I'll see what I can do, I was bringing back supplies anyway so that was pretty convenient." I followed her up the stairs and into the room where Blake is.

* * *

As my mother walked in, Blake greeted her "Hello Summer."

She smiled back at the faunus "Hello Blake, I believe you met my daughters Yang and Ruby."

Blake's eyes widened and looked at me "Summer is you and Ruby's mother?" she asked, surprised since she didn't know.

I nod "Yes, she is," And turned back at my mother who pulled a desk next to her and placed a tray of antibiotics and other medical materials on it.

"Yang dear, I'm going to need you to go outside the room right now so I can treat her wounds."

I began to argue "Why? I want to be with her right-"

She interrupted me before I could finish "Just please stay outside, it won't take long anyways." There was no use in arguing, plus she is helping Blake out. I walked out and leaned my back against the wall…waiting until I can go back in and see Blake with a smile….

* * *

**I am just confused on this chapter but I made it so I'm not going to argue against my creativity. There will be one chapter that will come out during the week since I have semester exams, see you guys later….**


	11. Chapter 11: Together Forever

**Blake **

My mind began to feel numb as Ruby and Yang's mother, Summer, injects the anesthesia into my body. I felt so cold and lonely, my eyes fluttered open to see that I'm not on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I was outside in the chilly winter looking at the night sky. "Where am I?" I asked myself softly. I stood up and looked around at my surroundings, there was no one but I was just surrounded by dead trees. Fear enters inside me…why am I so afraid right now? I turned around and I then I knew why. Yang was standing far away from me but blood pours out of her chest by a blade that entered it.

I gasped in horror and the blonde fell to the ground lifelessly, not moving at all. Her killer was Adam, my eyes widened in horror…the fear becomes greater and urges me to run away from him. I began to run away from him, dodging the trees that were in my way and tried to lose him before I become the same as the girl I love. I tripped and hit the snow with a soft thump; he was already on me when I almost recovered. I turned around to face him but a hand smacks my cheeks which makes me fall again.

I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me against my torso and slammed my head against the tree repeatedly until he thought I had enough. My body slides down into a sitting position with my back leaning on the tree and tears flooded my eyes, this is my end. I looked up, my vision became blurry but I pleaded "Please…don't kill me."

Adam didn't care as he plunged his blade into my chest, I jolt as it hits my chest and I look down slowly to see that blood flows out of his blade. I cough out blood and my eyes close slowly but I forgot it was a dream as I jolt awake on my bed.

Yang was there and noticed that I was hyperventilating. She became scared and tried to comfort me "Shh, Blake its ok, I'm here right now. Nothing's going to hurt you when I'm here."

But just seeing her made me breath faster "I saw you in my d-dreams, A-Adam…k-killed y-you and then he killed m-me." I stuttered, shocked and scared of what I was in. I sat up on my bed without any trouble since the wound I had was healed. My eyes were wide open and I couldn't stop hyperventilating, my nightmares were finally taking a toll on me and I don't like it one bit.

* * *

Yang got on the bed and put me in a tight embrace "I know were being hunted but we'll make it, I know we can Blakey. Here, this might help." She pecked me on the cheek and my lips but I didn't return it, it was helping but not much to make me forget about the nightmare. I barely noticed that Summer was not here, she probably might have went out to look for Ruby and Weiss. Yang decided to take the romance up a notch as she pushed me down and was now on top of me. I pulled her down and we connected our lips together, she moaned a bit at the contact.

"I love you so much Yang." I said to her softly. A smile began to form on her face as she pulled back, a candle was our only source of light in the bedroom since the windows were covered up so the blonde decided to blow it out and then there was darkness and love filled the air. **Don't ask me where I somehow got the idea to do that part and also I would've done the full version of this scene but I wanted it to be rated T –Gamers13**

* * *

**_A few minutes later…._**

I cuddled with Yang after our little romantic we had together. She stared at me with happiness and so did I "Can I ask you something Yang?"

"What is it Blakey?" she asked.

"After all of this is over, will you marry me?"

She was shocked by my proposal as her eyes widened, I think she never expected me to do that. After calming down, she finally answered with one word "Yes."

Tears of joy dropped from my eyes and hit the sheets of the bed "Really?!" I asked, making sure she wasn't joking.

She put me in a tight embrace and repeated her answer "I told you Blake Belladonna, yes."

The tears fell faster as my dream came true after Yang told me her feelings on the roof of Beacon "Thank you so much Yang."

"Your welcome." I heard the door from downstairs open so I got out of the bed and walked out of the room to see who was there.

Summer opened the front door to see Ruby and Weiss, Ruby's eyes widened at seeing her "Mom?" she called out. The red-haired touched her and her white hair as if she was checking to see if what she was seeing is real.

Her mother looked at her with a smile and replied "I'm so glad to see you my little rose."

"IT REALLY IS YOU! MOMMY!"

* * *

**Ruby **

I thought my mother died a long time ago; I was only four when people said that she died in battle against an amount of Grimm that would be suicide for any hunter or huntress, but she's here…right in front of me.

"I thought you died…how did you live from all those Grimm?!" I asked.

She smiled and pulled out her scythe White Rose "It wasn't easy actually, everyone thought I was dead since I was injured horrifically against those Grimm but I somehow made it through…I don't remember since my memory from that day is fuzzy."

There was something that was nagging me after hearing her story so I asked her straight out "Why didn't you come back if you were alive all this time?"

She looked like she didn't want to talk about it "I can't say why, it's too personal and it involved you and your sister's safety."

Now would be a good time to tell her what has happened since she was gone, starting with Beacon "Guess what mom, I actually made it to Beacon…and I'm only fifteen."

My mother's eyes widened in surprise "At such a young age?! That's close to impossible…did you do something to give you the opportunity?" she asked curiously.

"Yes! I stopped a robbery!"

Maybe I am too excited but my mother was the same "Oh I'm so proud of you Ruby!" She looked at Weiss who was standing next to me "So who is this, you haven't introduced me to her?"

I blushed a bit but I introduced her to my mother "Weiss, this is my mother Summer, Summer, this is Weiss Schnee…we are um, how should I say this…were dating."

Maybe it was a bad idea since she would only let me date someone until I was eighteen which now she was not hesitant to say "What did I say Ruby Rose about dating people when your under eighteen?!" she asked in a strict manner as if I was supposed to know the answer.

* * *

I snapped since I don't want her to make me break up with the girl of my dreams "MOM! You were dead for years, plus Weiss knows me better than anyone and understands me better…you've been gone for so long that I almost forgot who you were! Yang was the only one that would comfort me when I was sad, now I have someone that takes care of me by giving me the love and comfort that I wish I had when I younger so don't even apply that rule anymore!" She was in shock by my snap, then I noticed Blake who was watching "Did you even say that to Yang?! Blake loves her and I know she won't take the rule either mom! Were grown up now so please don't act to us like were little girls now! Heck, she was tortured and almost died!"

I looked back up and Blake was no longer there. I looked back down and stared at my mother who had a saddened expression now "Your right, I shouldn't be treating my daughters as the little kids I knew…you are grown women now and I'm proud of that. I just miss both of you so much."

I pulled her into a hug "I know…me too." I unwrapped my arms from her and asked "Can I take Weiss outside for a while?"

She nod and replied "Sure, I'll be waiting here."

I grabbed Weiss's hand and took her outside "Where are we going?" she asked.

I didn't want to tell her where so I just replied "You'll know once we get there."

* * *

We reached a cliff so I stopped a few feet away from a grave stone which was my mother's.

* * *

_Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter _

* * *

Weiss stared at me in worry but I didn't mind as I began to speak "She was gone for so long that week. When her friends, who were also huntresses, told Yang and I about what had happened to our mother…we didn't know what to do…we were alone without a mother and our father went into a divorce with her too. We were alone until our uncle took us under his care."

Weiss asked "You didn't have a mother or father Ruby?"

I shook my head "How was your childhood like Weiss?" I asked.

She didn't hesitate to explain "Loved ones dying in front of me, my father getting furious whenever the White Fang stole his shipments of dust and- wait, I told you already Ruby."

I face palmed "Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry about making you retell your past."

"It's ok."

We stood there in silence since we didn't have anything else to talk about. I decided to sit down on the snow next to the grave stone and look at the horizon. "I want to be with you forever Weiss…no matter what the cost is; I want to be with you until the end."

She sat down next to me and smiled "I want to be with you too Ruby, I don't want anything to separate us."

* * *

We sat there as the sun began to set, then we held our hands…I love her so much, she is the light to my heart, the person that keeps me happy even through hard times. She is Weiss Schnee, and I love her with all my heart.

* * *

**Thank you guys for letting me make a story like this, I know it's supposed to be mostly bumblebee but it doesn't hurt to add a bit of a White Rose touch to my stories….**


	12. Chapter 12: No More Running

**I tried my best to do this chapter since I have been having trouble in typing it and this is what came out, hopefully it's great….**

* * *

**Blake **

Ruby and Weiss were still out, I guess they might have went somewhere. The door to Yang and I's bedroom opened and the blonde walked out, her hair messed up "*yawn* have you seen Ruby or Weiss, I saw them walk out of the house from the window and they haven't come back since?" She asked.

I shook my head and replied "No, they're still out…Ruby and Weiss make a good couple."

She turned around to face me and a smile formed "Yeah, I think they do."

Right on cue, Ruby and Weiss opened the front door and walked in "We're home!" the red-haired girl announced. From the looks of both of them, they might have had a moment to share when they were out since they held hands and smiles were on their faces.

* * *

We decided to join them as we rushed down the stairs and into the living room. Summer was sleeping on the couch with her hood on; I guess after what I witnessed a while ago, it tired her out. "I remember those times when she would come home and just fall asleep on the couch." Yang said when she noticed me staring at her mother.

For some reason, looking at her now after realizing that she is Ruby and Yang's mother, I feel saddened by her presence. "I just wish I had a mother like yours Yang." I said in a depressed voice.

She looked at me with curiosity and asked "How was your childhood like, without the White Fang and stuff?"

There was only a few sentences that can describe my life as a faunus "Well, I got made fun of by humans, beaten by drunkards when they saw me, and people tried to kill me…does that sound like a normal childhood?" I asked sarcastically, I was getting tired of just re-opening my past.

"I'm sorry Blake, I didn't mean to-"

I stopped her before she can keep going "It's ok…I just wished that things could have been better for my family and I."

"What happened to your parents?" she asked.

My expression darkened, one word can only tell so much "Dead."

Yang gasped at my answer and put me in a tight embrace "You don't deserve a past like that Blake…your too kind and cute to have that happen."

* * *

I stared at the ground "Your mother said that the last time I visited was last year right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your mother is so kind to me. She was like the mother I never had, Summer didn't care if I was a faunus…she treated me like I was a daughter to her. But I left and went to Beacon and that's when I couldn't see her again…she wanted me to stay over there. It was for the best or I wouldn't have met you all." It was a sacrifice I had to make, she would stay here but I couldn't come back…it gave me friends that I thought I would never had though.

I began to cry at the thoughts that were in my head "its ok Blake…it must have been rough for you."

"This is all my fault Yang and you know that…this is worse than my past…this could end up with everyone, including you dead. They will make me dig up your graves and when I finish digging them, I make one for myself and no one will ever know what happened to us. I don't want to end up doing that."

Yang was shocked but it was true "I don't care if it will end up killing me…I would die right next to you rather than not do anything."

This made me furious "But it's not just you now! Their going to kill your sister, Weiss, and your mother! I can't give myself the burden of killing everyone I knew as friends!"

* * *

Summer woke up because of the shouting "What's going on here?!" She exclaimed.

Yang replied for me "Nothing mom! Just go upstairs!"

"Not until you tell me what's going-"

"Please! I don't want you to see us arguing!" Summer didn't say another word, she just got up from the couch she was sleeping on and just went up.

"Why did you make her do that Yang?" I asked.

"I just don't want her to hear this…we're going to make it through this Blake but you keep denying it. Please…just please don't think like that?"

Yang had tears in her eyes now…she was right…there's no running away from this "I'm sorry Yang…your right. It's probably because I don't want to make everyone die because of me. I want to be the only one that dies…not you or anyone else." I said.

Ruby and Weiss were watching the whole time "So what are we going to do now?" Ruby asked.

I turned to face her and I replied "We're going to end this tonight, out there in the forest where everything started from Yang getting kidnapped to me realizing that we can do this."

* * *

Yang smiled "I'm so proud of you!" She gave me a very tight hug which made me begin to suffocate.

"Please…get off…of me." I said.

"Oh sorry." She unwrapped her arms from me and looked out the front door. "Tonight…are you sure about this Blake?"

I nod "I'm sure Yang…there's no more running away for me, we make our final stand here and then we can go back to our normal lives."

Everyone agreed to the idea but I have to know one more thing from the two sisters "Should we let your mother fight…I don't want her to get directly involved with this?"

Yang and Ruby looked at each other and replied "We have to, she would want to fight to protect us all."

Right on cue, Summer walked out and asked confidently "You girls weren't seriously going to not let me fight?" She pulled out her white scythe that I only saw once, she called it White Rose.

I looked at everyone and smiled "If we're going to do this, we need a plan."

* * *

**I tried the best I can everyone and if you guys think it will end in probably three more chapters…your dead wrong. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Scarred

**Hey everyone, I'm back and in school right now so probably half of this will be done at school and the last half at home. I can't wait for the Christmas Special that I'm going to start working on today….**

* * *

** Ruby **

Blake told us to get some rest after she discussed her plan since it was still two o' clock in the afternoon so Weiss and I went upstairs to the bedroom next to Yang and Blake's room. "Do you think it will work?" She asked once we entered the room.

It was a very detailed plan where Blake was the bait while we ambush Adam when he's close enough to her "It's better than not doing anything Weiss." I replied, it sounds like a good idea to me even though I'm the leader. For some reason, I feel like she has doubts since the black haired faunus described Adam in a way that he shouldn't be messed with. Something was nagging at me though from that one night in the abandoned prison. "Weiss…am I lucky that I lived at the prison?" I asked the ice princess.

Weiss looked at me, surprised that I decided to bring that day up "I was there Ruby but you didn't live because of luck…you lived because you didn't give up."

I changed into my pajamas and lied down on the bed next to Weiss who now had a nightgown on. "I don't know…it's just I never was close to dying…I didn't think I would ever experience it until later." I murmured.

"It's alright, you're here now right?"

I nod "Yep…I'm still here." To be honest, I was scared…that night will scar me for life. My eyes slowly closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_The night…back at the prison…._**

I was put back in the events that happened; Weiss and I were stuck at the right section of the abandoned prison which was actually for mental patients. Luckily…there was no one there and the cells we passed were empty.

My headset comes on with a voice, it was Blake "Ruby, Weiss, I found her…meet me at the lounge."

I immediately responded after she finished "Ok we'll meet you the-"I stopped talking since there was patrols coming our way "Oh crap." Weiss and I jumped into a pile of desks that looked like they were stacked in a hurry.

* * *

"What going on?" Blake asked since she heard my surprise reaction.

"There is patrols coming our way they are at the exit of the section, were trapped here until they leave or until we take them out." I explained quietly.

She gasped before saying anything "Ok, just hide unless you think you can take them out. Don't get spotted if there is more than three."

"Ok." I replied, then Blake went silent.

Weiss was worried "How are we even going to get out of here…there is at least eight of them coming over here?" She asked quietly.

We can't panic, there has to be a way out. I scanned our surroundings, there was a staircase to the second floor catwalk but it's open and someone will need to make a distraction. There was nothing else we can do to make it out of here unscathed…the distraction that will have to be made will injure whoever does it. "Weiss…I know your not going to accept this plan since it will involve me being injured."

Weiss's blue eyes widened in horror "I'm not going to leave you Ruby." She said.

"Just hear me out for a second." I said, then she calmed down. Then I explained my plan "There's a staircase to the catwalk above us, I need you to wait here until the guards that are there have full attention on me since they have flashlights. Then, go up there quietly and fast and take them out when I'm taking a beating. My life is in your hands Weiss…don't let me die."

* * *

She put me in a tight embrace "I love you Ruby."

I wrapped my arms around her "I love you too Weiss." Once we finished saying our goodbyes since we don't know if this will kill me, I walked out of cover and placed my hands in the air.

The guards noticed me quickly as they lifted their guns towards me, the flashlights blinding me "IT'S HER!" one of them shouted.

The others kept their weapons aimed at me "PUT THE GUN DOWN, NOW!"

I shouted "OK, JUST DON'T SHOOT!" I slowly bent down and placed the suppressed pistol into the ground. "There, I did it!"

They didn't hesitate to restrain me as one of the guards handcuffed me and kicked my back, making me hit the ground with a thud. I overheard them talking about what they should do with me "It's that blonde's sister…should we take her to him?" one of them announced to the others.

One guard didn't agree to it "If it really is her, then let's just beat her until she's dead."

"Why the hell would we do that?"

* * *

"Don't you guys remember?! She's the one that killed our friends when they were robbing that dust shop with Roman Torchwick!"

I was getting impatient; Weiss can't do anything right now since some guards were looking up with the lights flashing. I saw one of the guards eyes widen "It is her guys! Screw what Adam said then, I say we kill the bitch now!"

Everyone came into an agreement, I knew that day I prevented a robbery will bite me in the ass "Let's show her what happens when they mess with us."

The guards all gathered around me with anger and excitement for a few seconds, then it exploded into a beat down on the one girl that was on the ground and that girl was me. I was getting kicked over and punched anywhere until I was bleeding. Bruises and lacerations marked my body; the guards didn't want me to just be bruised so some brought out small knives and barely pierced my pale white skin.

I don't know if Weiss was too shocked to do anything for the first couple of seconds but I finally heard a bullet enter someone's head. Everyone began to panic "Where the hell was that from?!" One of them shouted.

Another shot was heard and another guard fell to the ground "Holy shit…they got Grant!"

I got up and began to limp away until I was tackled "Where do you think your going?" I began to breathe heavily as if I was hyperventilating at the fear that was brewing inside me.

* * *

At this moment, the man that tackled me was the last one and I heard a click as if Weiss ran out of ammo.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted.

He turned me around to where I faced him and that made me not want to look since he had a look I never wanted to see. "You don't know what I'm capable of girl." The thug sniffed me and the only thing I could was just struggle…I can't push him off…I can only struggle. "I am going to have a lot of fun with you."

My eyes widened in horror, I closed my eyes and waited for the moment of terror but it never came as I felt something splatter on me. I opened them slowly and I realized that it was blood that splattered onto my face and clothing. A white-haired girl stood in front of me as the man fell over to the right next to me, lifeless. His body had a line in his chest; Weiss stabbed him with a blade from the back. My body trembled…I was scared to death. "Ruby, are you ok?" Weiss asked in worry. She unlocked the cuffs and I sat up…my eyes still widened in horror.

I could only stutter a few words "H-he was g-going to…he was g-going to-"

She stopped me before I could finish with a tight embrace "It's ok, I'm here. No one will do that again." Tears fell from my eyes, the traumatizing moment burned into my brain and it will stay there until I die.

* * *

**_Present…._**

I woke up with a jolt…I will never forget that night. It was 8 PM and Weiss woke up "What's wrong Ruby?" she asked.

A few words escaped from my mouth "He was going to…."

Weiss hugged me but I remained expressionless "It's over Ruby…I promise it will never happen again, I love you." She pecked me on the cheek but I didn't return it with a kiss…I was frozen in time.

* * *

**Sorry for the 3 day absence. I just couldn't type this chapter up and I was scared that I ended up with writer's block…but I'm back and hopefully I can get back to my one chapter a day schedule. This Christmas, I'll try my best to do 3 chapters of Golden that day.**


	14. Chapter 14: Like A Daughter

**Blake **

It was time to end the nightmare I put Yang and the others in…whatever had happened to them was all because of me and I want to do the best I can to make sure I don't harm them anymore than now. Yang knew that it was time already since she was prepared, she told me that the week I was out, she went back to Beacon and grabbed her Ember Celica's. Apparently, everyone did not hesitate to do the same and I was glad the blonde brawler brought Gambol Shroud with her.

"Here you go Blake…I had a feeling you would need this." Yang said and handed me my personal weapon.

I smiled and pecked her on the cheek "Thanks Yang…I thought you were going to call me Blakey most of the time?" I asked curiously, she hasn't calling me by the nickname she gave me so I decided to ask her why she was not doing that.

Yang chuckled and replied "Meh, I don't think I should call you that anymore and I'm getting bored of that name too." Blakey was short lived then.

Silence filled the air until I broke it "We should probably call the others down here."

* * *

The blonde nods and goes up the stairs to call everyone else down but before I knew it, Summer was standing next to me "It seems the time has come." she said quietly.

I jumped but regained my posture immediately "Yes…it is finally it." I replied.

"Are you sure you can do this Blake…this is an old friend that you have to kill and I know how it feels to kill a loved one?" she asked, her white hair softly pushes to the right by the wind of the air conditioning.

Summer was right about something in that question…am I ready to kill someone I knew for a long time? I decided to tell her the truth "To be honest Summer, I don't know. I got this mixed feeling that I need to take him down but he scares me also…he almost killed me and I don't want that to happen again."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled "You can do this Blake and I'm saying that as a mother, not a friend." My eyes widened at what she had just said.

"A m-mother?" I stuttered.

The white-haired woman nods "Yes…to be honest, you are like a daughter to me…those years of me taking care of you when you were injured or sick, the bonding we had during those moments, I felt like you were Ruby and Yang when you were here."

My eyes began to water; I never thought she would think of me as a daughter. I turned around and put her in a tight embrace "I thought of you as a mother I never had, before I met you…I thought my life was over, that I have to keep running for the rest of my life and never have a family that would take care of me. But you were so kind and even though I told you that I was a faunus… you didn't care at all, thank you so much Summer for taking care of me. You changed me so much."

My sobs were getting louder, she tried to soothe me using her gentle and calm "shh, there, there…it's going to be ok Blake… no matter what happens tonight, I will still love you as a daughter."

* * *

We got out of our embrace and we realized that everyone was behind us, Ruby was the one that reacted the most "That's so heart-warming mom." the red haired girl said and gave us a smile.

Summer walked over to her and ruffled the red hair "I am so proud of you my little rose, remember that you have a big responsibility to take care of your team."

Ruby nodded "Of course mom, I'll make you proud any day of the week."

The clock struck nine and then we became serious "Alright… let's go." We all were determined to make it out of this and I knew that. There is no backing away from this, either we defeat Adam or we die trying and I'm going to use every inch of my will to make sure I will defeat him with everybody else.

We walked through the forest, I was the one that was leading since I was going to be the only one out in the open. As we tread slowly and cautiously through the ever so snowy forest, our group started to become smaller… this was because everyone else will conceal themselves by using the trees so when the time was right, they will jump out from their hiding spots and Adam will not be able to take everyone all at once.

* * *

After a few minutes, it was just Yang and I that were left, she stopped me "Blake, wait."

My feet stop dead in it's tracks and I turn around and look at her "What is Yang?" I asked.

She walked up to me and pulled me into a long kiss, after a while, the blonde pulled herself away from me "Let's make sure we see each other again ok?"

I smiled and replied "Ok."

It wasn't enough for her "Promise me."

"I promise Yang… we have to get married right?" The Yang I know was still inside her when she gave me her signature grin. I turned around and walked straight into the openness of the field… the same field where this problem began. Everything else that happens here now will determine what will happen next. I yelled as loud as I looked up at the snowy sky "I know you're here Adam! Come out!"

I looked down and noticed Yang's captor was standing a couple of feet away from me "Did you call for me to kill you Blake?" Adam asked.

I pulled out Gambol Shroud but didn't aim it at him, my grasp on the weapon loosened and it fell into the snow as I replied "I'm here now… let's just get this over with."


	15. Chapter 15: Backfire

**Hey guys, sorry for not doing the marathon of Golden yesterday but I set myself enough time and the time when I'm making all three chapters right now is 5:30 PM, so it takes at least 2-3 hours for me to make a chapter. Enough talking! Here is the next chapter to Golden….**

* * *

** Blake**

Adam began to walk towards me slowly, giving me a smirk as he got closer. The fear was growing slowly inside me, almost making me forget what I was doing. My jet-black hair breezes to the right as the wind blows in that direction, I wished the wind would take me but I had something to do and I will not abandon it. One more sudden footstep and then I shouted "NOW!" Everyone leapt from the trees in all directions, surprising my old partner until he smiled at me, and then disappeared.

Everyone landed and looked around, bewildered at what just happened "Where did he go!?" Ruby shouted in a panicked voice. Damn! I thought Adam was too stubborn to fall for this attack but he knew what was going to happen the second they came out of those trees.

* * *

Chuckling came from deep within the forest "Did you really think that was going to get me Blake? Your going to regret that now." I was scared to death now… where is he? My eyes widened and I looked all around me to look for him, then I heard him whisper into my ear "I'm going to break you in front of your lover." His arms went around my neck in a choke hold; I was struggling to get off of him while desperately trying to get air.

Yang was running towards me "BLAKE!" She called.

His hold was strong and I was getting too weak to struggle "One more step and I'll snap her neck!" Adam threatened. Yang stopped running and froze in fear "Dispose of your weapons!"

The blonde did what she was told; Ruby, Weiss and Summer were fighting soldiers of the White Fang. Some went behind Yang and electrocuted her with a tazer which pumped adrenaline into my blood as I roared "NOOOO!" I elbowed Adam in the gut which made him loosen his grab, and then I pushed his arm away from me and made a run for my wife. I didn't care if they were faunus, they hurt the only thing that gave me joy in my life and now they're going to pay for it. I picked up Gambol Shroud from the snowy ground and in an instant, soldiers fell to the ground. The tip of my blade was soaked in blood… blood of my kind but I didn't care. I ran over to Yang and scooped her unconscious body up. She was electrocuted by a tazer that could lethally kill an average human but Yang was strong so it only knocked her out.

Everyone followed me and attacked any enemy that came close to me and the blonde. We're not going to lose tonight, we need to take a stand and end this. I gave the unconscious blonde to her mother and said "I need to do this alone, I'm alright now but take care of her for me."

She nod and replied "Good luck Blake… I hope we do meet again after all of this is sorted out."

* * *

"Thank you." I ran towards the right, getting away from the clanging of steel coming together and bullets flying until I could barely hear it's echo. Dead trees surround me; this is where we fight "Adam!" I called out to the forest, in an instant; a black figure punched me in the gut. No more fear, no more mercy, no more hesitation, I am going to go over the limits of my abilities to defeat the cause of it all. I recovered quickly and combat rolled out of the way before he can pin me into the ground by the heel of his foot. He was still open from the back so I slashed the middle from top to bottom which made him groan. I thought I saw a tiny glimpse of his spine when I pulled out Gambol Shroud.

"I see you have improved." He said.

"Practice makes perfect right?" I said confidently. Adam was still standing as if nothing had ever touched him. Our blades collided and then everything began to move fast, I kept blocking his slashes as he tried to get my legs or chest, the quick movement and reactions didn't even tire us out. After a while of blocking and attempted stabs, my old partner became annoyed and decided to go even faster than I can react. I couldn't block the last attack as he parried and countered by disarming me. Gambol Shroud flew too far away from me to reach, and then in a split second, he formed a gash on my right thigh which made me fall down onto the snow in pain.

* * *

"You improved, but not enough to kill me." This time, he said it in a voice filled with rage. There is no way I'm giving up yet. I groaned as I got back up but not my right leg was trembling, barely able to support my weight now. I lunged for him with my fist but he simply just grabbed it and punched me in the gut again. I yelped at the impact but he wasn't finished yet as he made another gash but on my left thigh. "Just give up already Blake." He said.

This infuriated me as I lied on the snowy ground "No! Not until I beat you!" I shouted. Tears flooded my eyes as I got up weakly and slowly, now both of my legs trembling… my whole body were trembling. Blood ran down from my legs into the snow. "Your just going to do the same to everyone else I know and care…your not going to kill anyone else tonight Adam!" He didn't wait for me to make my move as he kicked my chest with so much force that I flew back and hit a tree with my back. I struggled to breath, the force had broken my ribs and I know then that I have to give in.

I couldn't move anymore, I leaned my back onto a dead tree in a sitting position and screamed non-verbally at the pain I had been given. The screams became whimpers and the whimpers became painful sobs… Adam was now standing in front of me, ready to end it. He insulted me in a cold voice "Your nothing but worthless Blake, I can't believe I have to deal with you… your just a waste of my time but at least I get to have revenge for betraying us all."

* * *

He raised his sword up, my eyes widened at what was going to happen to me. I turned my head the other way and closed my eyes as his sword plunged into my gut. It didn't kill me instantly but brought more pain as I looked down to see the blood seeping out and stain his blade. The man pulled it out and walked away from me... I cried and said weakly as the tears poured out of my eyes "I'm sorry…Yang." It was not time for me to die but it was going to happen soon, I sat there with my back on the tree as my life slowly drained away, I'm never going to forgive myself for getting everyone killed. No… I have to get back up no matter what pain I have right now….


	16. Chapter 16: Promises

**Here is the second one; sorry for taking so long…took a break since I had almost no idea of how to type this chapter….**

* * *

I'm not waiting to die if what I'm thinking of what will happen to everyone else is bound to become true. There is one problem, Adam broke my ribs and left huge lacerations on both of my thighs so the pain that I'm going to have to withstand is great… great as in horribly painful. I tried to get up slowly but the pain in my chest was too much that I sat back down instantly.

I tried to encourage myself "Come on Blake… you have to get up. I know you can do this, remember what Summer told you the year before you went to Beacon."

* * *

_Flashback…_

"What if I'm not good enough after the training you gave me Summer?" I asked her. I was about to depart to the prestigious academy called Beacon but I was hesitant if I was really ready to become a huntress.

The white-haired woman put a hand on my shoulder and replied "You can do this Blake and I know it. I once told a certain person something that completely changed their life and that was to remember what you have nurtured so far in your journey of life. Remember the people that you care about, remember the things that became memorable to you, and remember that someone will love you no matter what, even if you are a faunus."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind… will this be the last time I'll see you?" I asked curiously.

She nod "Maybe you will see me but not for a long time, I'm so proud of you." I wrapped my arms around her and cried.

"I don't want to leave you… you've been so kind to me ever since you found me lying on the snow. I don't even know how to repay you."

She began to cry too "You don't need to, you've given me something that I wanted back for so long."

"What is that Summer?"

"You gave me a chance to act like a mother again." I didn't know at the time that Ruby and Yang was her daughters but I was so happy when she said that.

"I'll never forget you." I said.

"I'll never forget you too Blake." She replied.

* * *

_Present…_

Remember what I have nurtured so far in my journey. I made friends… friends that didn't care if I was a faunus and then…. Then I was loved by Yang and she didn't care at all about me being one. She thought I was cute because of my cat ears. I will never forget anyone that I have met at Beacon, the memories we all share were memories to keep until the day we pass away.

"You can do this." I said to myself. I took a deep breath, and then I quickly got up despite the pain and limped towards the direction where Adam went. The pain was not as horrible as before… it's probably because of the adrenaline that's being pumped but I know I can't last. Gunfire and people fighting were heard in front of me, "Don't worry Yang, I'm coming."

* * *

**Yang**

I was worried about Blake since it's been a while since I saw her. Then I saw a black silhouette coming towards us "Blake?" I called out but no response.

I was dead wrong; the silhouette was Adam who was now bloody with a grin marked on his masked face. "I believe Ms. Belladonna is no more." He replied.

My eyes widened, the blood on him could've been someone else but he did face her so it was most likely true. The love of my life, my future wife is gone. I shouted at him "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and ran towards him with my Celica's ready for action, but he just stood there with his grin still there. I was oblivious to everything around me, then I felt something plunge through my stomach. I stopped instantly with a gasp, looked down slowly at my gut and saw that Adam's sword went through me, the same bloody one that might have been Blake's blood. I slowly touched the blade with both of my hands and my blood stained them. Red pours out of the hole and stains the snow, making it blood red. Adam pushed me off of his blade, making me feel the sharp metal slide through the hole and I fell to the ground with a thump. It was becoming hard for me to breath… is this how dying feels like?

"You can join that worthless girl now." He said and chuckled.

I lifted up my hand and tried to grab onto a low enough tree branch but the blood was coming out too fast and I began to feel light-headed. My vision was too blurry but I saw someone familiar jump onto Adam's back and a knife went into his neck. Whoever it was, they just made killing him look easy… but then I realized it was Blake as she stumbled into the ground next to me and grabbed one of my hands.

* * *

We were both dying. "I'm back." The jet-black haired faunus said weakly.

"Your late." I said weakly and chuckled. I can still see all the features of her face despite my vision being blurry. "You look so beautiful." I said.

"You too Yang." She replied and smiled. "This is it then… is this the end of our stories?" Blake asked.

I didn't deny the fact were dying, I admitted it instead "I think so Blake… but at least were still together." We lied there in the now blood stained snow and looked up at the night sky.

"I love you…so much Yang."

"I love you too Blake." Ruby, Weiss and Summer were calling for us from the distance but I didn't pay any attention to them.

"I wouldn't be happy if it weren't for you Yang…you loved me even though I was a faunus." She said.

I looked up slowly at the black bow that was tied on her head and I untied it weakly, then a pair of cat ears was visible. "There's no need to hide them anymore from me and anyone else that knows."

I caressed her black hair while she did the same to my golden hair "Thank you…so much."

"Promise me… we'll stay together Blake?"

"I promise…Yang."

"Thank…you." We both looked at each other for one last time, then we slowly closed our eyes as a smile formed on both of our faces….

* * *

**This is just…too emotional for me, I'm going to stop typing now. I need to just clear my head after what I just typed….too much emotion for me.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Lover's Reunion

My eyes reopened…am I dead? Everything around me was the color white; except for my clothing which some parts had the color black. There was nothing that surrounded me. It was just me and the white surroundings of wherever I am. Yang was nowhere in sight…I was alone. Is this where I come when I get killed by something or someone?

I couldn't move at all, any place on my body hurts when I tried to so I laid down on the floor with tears streaming through my eyes. I didn't want to be alone when I died but now I'm here and there is no one…I'm alone for eternity.

* * *

I was wrong though, someone stood in front of me but I couldn't see who it was because of my sudden distort in my vision. Then, that person called to me and said "Blake… you can't die… not now." The voice was so familiar, and then I realized that it was Ruby.

She disappeared before I could speak but my mouth couldn't move… I can't talk. Weiss appeared in front of me, it was as if they were encouraging me to keep going, to try to make it through the pain I had "You dolt, wake up. We can't think of our lives without a silent, book loving faunus that we all know… please come back to us Blake."

They want me back, but what about the girl I loved… will she be with them? Then she disappeared and was replaced by a white-hooded woman, Summer. "Blake… you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you, all of those memories we had made together will bring me sadness if you don't wake up." Their words made the pain all over my body lesser… it was as if they were making my will stronger.

One more person stood in front of me, it was Yang "Please come back Blake… I almost died back at the forest if it weren't for you. Do one more thing for me and please come back to us, do it for me… do it for Ruby and my mother. Nothing will be the same without you… I can't stand thinking about losing you."

The pain went away, I got up slowly and put her in a tight embrace "I'll be there with you Yang." I said softly, her eyes widened but they closed and her frown was replaced with a smiled. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them and everything around me changed.

* * *

I was on a hospital bed, we were back at Beacon, and Yang was sleeping next to me. A bandage was placed on the hole where Adam has stabbed her and my legs and chest was also the same. We made it through somehow…we cheated death as some would say. Just seeing her made me break into tears of joy, I didn't lose her and she didn't lose me.

I gently shook her until her eyes slowly opened "Blake? Where are we?" she asked in a tired voice.

I smiled and replied "We're home now… we made it." My arms wrapped around her body and I felt the warmth she had instantly. "I feel tired." I said softly, it was true, even though I just woke up; I was beginning to feel drowsy.

"What do you want to do now Blakey?" Yang asked curiously with a bit of joy in her voice.

"I don't know…what do you want to do?" I asked back.

She climbed on top of me and replied "Just close your eyes for now." I did what she wanted me to do and then I felt her lips connect to mine, and then she decided to take our relationship up a notch…more than being married. She loved me and I loved her back, we were inseparable and will be for the rest of our lives….

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but that's all I could do….**

**:/**


	18. Chapter 18: A Well Deserved Break

**Blake**

I felt so much better with her next to me. She had finished what she wanted to do with me and now we were holding each other in an embrace.

"I never thought you would do that Yang." I said.

She smiled and replied "You can't wait for that sometimes Blakey; I love you to the fullest."

"I love you too Yang." I guess it's time to pull up that conversation "Can I ask you something Yang?"

"What is it Blake?" she asked curiously, wanting to know what I was going to ask.

"Do you think we should have… kids?" I asked straight out with a bit of hesitation in my voice.

She smiled and replied "I would but how are we going to explain to them about how they were born?"

I chuckled "I guess your right but I want to keep that in mind."

"I'll keep it in mind too."

* * *

We stayed together with the comfort of warmth until our team members came in "Your awake!" Ruby yelled with relief and rushed over to our bed. Before she even got close, she staggered back to Summer and Weiss "What's that horrible smell?!" she asked with disgust.

Yang and I blushed "its n-nothing Ruby, I don't smell it." I stuttered.

"Are you sure, I think you guys did something… adult-like in here."

She was coming onto us! "No, no Ruby! We would never do such a thing!" Yang shouted but I don't think they believe it.

Weiss walked up to us, despite the smell, and examined the bed "Then why is it wet?" she asked curiously.

Oh shit! The bed! My eyes widened as I looked at the sheets of our bed, which was seriously a dead giveaway. Weiss was standing there, demanding an explanation. Yang came up with a creative explanation in my opinion but I thought it was idiotic "Blake pissed on the bed!"

I face palmed at the one hell of an explanation my lover just made. "Then why is it sticky?" She asked, I don't even think she cares about getting her fingers dirty as long as she can bust us.

I admitted it "Ok! You got us! Yang and I…" I stared at Ruby who tilted her head to the side a bit "We loved each other and we went a bit too far." I said in a hasty voice and looked away.

Silence filled the room "What do you mean by loved each other?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence thanks to her curiosity.

Summer pat her shoulder and said "Not now Ruby." She continued "Let's just pretend this never happened…you recovered enough anyways so let's get you both checked out."

Yang and I looked at each other for a few seconds and then we turned back to Summer, nodding. "Let's go home." I said. When I tried to stand up, I felt awkward thanks to the loving Yang gave me… huh, loving… that's a funny way to say that word. I couldn't even walk right, next time; I hope she does it with better preparations.

* * *

The blonde and I walked together, hand in hand as we walked out of the Beacon infirmary with smiles on our faces. Everyone walked behind us, not wanting to interrupt our moment together. "What happened to you Blake, back at the forest before you saved my life?" Yang asked, she saw the wounds I had that were now scars.

I explained what happened "I was fighting Adam, then he disarmed me and cut me on my right thigh. I didn't give up though and that's why I have a lot of injuries."

She looked at me for a few seconds, her eyes widening in horror. Yang's probably thinking about how I got those injuries, then she put me once again in a tight hug "I owe you my life, you hurt yourself to protect us…to protect me."

"I will always protect you and you will always protect me." I whispered into her ear.

"Of course… I don't want you to get hurt like that again."

"And I don't want you to almost die because of me."

"I know but I thought you were dead." The nightmare was over but we can't forget what happened to the both of us. "Let's just go back to our normal lives and forget about these past few weeks."

I nod but I know we can't forget everything that happened and I don't think she will ever forget the pain that was given to her. There is one more thing I need to clear with her "So when is our wedding?" I asked.

Yang was caught off guard by my sudden question but she smiled when she heard the word 'wedding'. "Maybe a week from now… or Friday?" she guessed.

"Okay… we did just get out of the infirmary so we need to have a break before we do anything else."

Yang nods in agreement "Yeah… we deserve a break for what we've been through." We continue our walk back to our dorm with relief; hopefully we get a break… days of worrying and fighting began to tire me out.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed while Yang simply walked over to the other side and lied down next to me, as if she wasn't tired. "How are you not tired?" I asked.

She stared at me and chuckled "Well, it's probably because I just slept for a long time…more than you." Yang said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused on her statement.

"You'll find out someday."

My body felt heavy, telling me that I was tired and I want to sleep so I said to Yang in a tired voice "*yawn* Goodnight Yang."

She smiled and caressed my hair "Goodnight Blake."

"Love you."

"Love you too." After her last sentence, everything around me went dark.

* * *

**Fuck…is it seriously hard to type now. Last chapter will be out tomorrow, I need a break because I am starting to have trouble typing and I started typing this chapter 4 hours ago. **


	19. Epilogue: Promise Me

**This is it everyone. The ending to my first bumblebee pairing story…shame that I have to end it while I was enjoying every second of it's development. Well, enough wasting time, here is the end to Golden….**

* * *

Yellow and Black, some people think that it isn't well blended together but Blake and I are pretty much the exception to that statement. We both stood there together, in yellow and black wedding dresses as we were waiting for that one moment. Then it finally came as the man announced to us "Then you may kiss the bride." We connected our lips together and wrapped our arms to make an embrace.

We pulled out of our kiss and I said to her "I love you Blake."

The faunus smiled and replied "I love you too Yang." No matter what happens to us, we will stay together and always…nothing will pull us down and if anyone cripples us, we still won't give up.

* * *

I heard Ruby call my name from the crowd "Yang~!"

I turn towards her and I was greeted by a hug by my little sister "Hey Ruby, is there something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and replied "Nothing at all, I'm so proud of you sis."

"You'll do this one day with a certain someone, I'm sure of it."

"Who is this certain someone?" Ruby asked in a confused voice.

I looked at Weiss, who was watching us with a smile planted on her face and I said "The one you love is right next to you and plus I know you two were dating already."

She turned around and saw who I was talking about "How did you know I wanted to marry her? And where did you find that out?""

"It was just a lucky guess, go talk to her, I don't mind if you both become the White Rose couple."

She smiled and went back to her lover, Blake was watching the whole time "That was a very nice thing to say Yang." She said.

I turned around to look at her and replied "I know it was, I just know they are going to be married someday." The sun was beginning go down and the snow was starting to fall so I thought I should take her somewhere "Do you want to go somewhere else Blake, somewhere private?" I asked.

"Where would we go?" Blake asked curiously.

It was a good thing that our wedding dresses were not the ones that make us look fat or else we would have trouble running. I grabbed her hand and then we took off "You'll know once we get there." I said and then chuckled.

"Yang! Slow down!" Blake yelled from behind but I kept going, not slowing my pace at all.

* * *

By the time we reached the cliff, the sun was already down and the snow was falling ever so lightly. I stopped running and began to walk until I was a few feet away from the edge. "Do you remember this place Blake?" I asked.

"This is where we went on our first date…when we thought we were safe." Blake said in a saddened voice.

I put her in a tight embrace and said "Stop pinning the blame on yourself Blake, you may have left them but it was the right thing to do…I don't care if you were part of them before, that is in the past now." I pecked her on the cheek but it didn't glow red, we were already used to pecking each other that we didn't feel nervous at all. "Promise me we'll stay together, no matter what happens."

There was a moment of silence, then I saw a smile form on her face and then she kissed me and it was a long one. Then she said "I promise."

I smiled and only said one thing until we were together forever "Ok."

* * *

**Sorry if this ending sucks but that's it everyone…now to finally work on the sequel to Death From Above that will start maybe a week after New Years….**


	20. Final Thought's

**(Update for Chapter 18 of Hunted, I'm sorry guys but I am just too tired to make Chapter 18 but in the meantime, here is my final thought's for Golden)**

* * *

Here is my final thought's and basically a behind-the-scenes on how I came up with Golden. This story was made because of a dream I had and some comments from people thinking that Adam and Blake will meet and fight again. I decided to blend in some key points of my dream, the assumptions of the fans, and, of course, the Yellow and Black pairing known as Bumblebee. This sprang out of that one combined concept, and to say that a lot of people enjoyed it even though it was my first Bumblebee story is a huge honor from all of you. This is my third story to reach 10,000 readers and it reached that milestone even faster than Red like Roses and Death From Above, which for Golden…only took a month.

Thank you guys so much for supporting me, from my first story to the latest one I'm working right now, it really makes me want to keep typing, even if stress comes in the way or depression, sitting in the chair in front of my computer makes me smile.

My thought's on this story were in fact, blown away. I thought on the first day that I was not doing so well with the story but everyone liked it and I knew that my thought was wrong and that I was just too nervous about this story. During development, I went into a depression for a day after making chapter 17 because that was something that was so emotional in my opinion. Another time during development, I thought of this story having a sequel…I felt like it but I also felt like this story is better off as one story only and no sequel…but that could change someday, I'm sure of it…just like A Rose Fallen.

I hope to work on more stories like this one but in the meantime, I have to close the Red like Roses series with Hunted…thank you to everyone who was at my side during the beginning of my FF career…it really does mean a lot….


End file.
